The New Kunoichi In Town
by chuchii-nara
Summary: A girl named chuchii was born in the world of shinobi but she was born during a massive war between all 5 country's so,for her to live on safely her parent's sent her to live with her aunt konde in our world,leaving the shinobi world kind of like inuyasha
1. Main characters!

Characters

yoshino narawife of shikato,mother of shikamaru and chuchii and sister of konde

shikamaru narason of the yoshino and shikato brother of chuchii nephew of konde

shikato narathe father of chuchii and shikamaru and husband of yoshino brother in law of konde

chuchii narayoshino and shikato's daughter and shikamaru's sister niece of konde

konde harrisyoshino's sister

just telling you the main characters of the story!chuchii nara

ps:yes im the chuchii nara


	2. It's time

**Disclaimer:i don't own narutobut i wish i did!**

**chapter1It's time**

**"It's time"said Konde,but yoshino just glared at the newborn baby girl,chuchii.**

**"She will be safer in my world,the shinobi world is not safe at this time since the war is going on,you are doing the right thing sister"said Konde**

**"I know she will be safe but she was just born,why,why not later!"said a crying yoshino**

**"I know it hurt's badly but the sooner the safer,the better!"said konde **

**"I will treat her as if my own not a niece but my own daughter,i will do anything for her!even the stupidest of things!"said konde**

**"I'm glad your so trustworthy sister,she will be ready in 3 hours,and then we will say our goodbye's!"Said a still crying yoshino**

**3 hours later,**

**"Goodbye my baby chuchii!i will always love you and you will always be in my heart till the end!and i know you will always keep us all in your heart!"sobeed yoshino**

**"even though you might not remeber this but i love you baby sister and we will be reunited soon!i wish you all the luck i can wish you and never forget us!"cried shikamaru while hugging his baby sister chuchii!**

**"Honey,my babygirl i'm glad you were born because with you in pur hearts we will have more faith fighting!you will always be my daughter!and i will always love you!DONT EVER FORGET US!"said shikato while hugging the baby and yoshino and shikamaru"we wil never forget you!"the all said sobbing"we love you"they all said**

**"goodbye,i promise to keep her safe"said konde**

**so wat did u think???anyway review but plz no flames!**


	3. Chuchii Find's Out!

chpt.3 Chuchii Finds Out!

**_11yrs later_!**

**"Konde!I'm going to kacie's house!"said an 11yr old chuchii**

**While walking out the door.**

**"Be Back in an hour for dinner!"said Konde**

**While reading her BOP magazine**

**While chuchii was walking out of the door konde was thinking'Her parents would be so, proud!,I hope she becomes a very good shinobi when we move!"**

**1 hour later**

**"I'm home konde!"said chuchii**

**"Hello chuchii,after we eat dinner pack all your stuff up okay!"said konde**

**"Why?"said chuchii with a confuzed look on her face.**

**"Because WE ARE MOVING!i don't care what you say but were moving!"said konde ot of breath**

**"Finally after 11 years were moving!im going to go say bye to my friends!i know i'll miss them but i'll make new friends!"said chuchii not stunned at all!**

**'she took that rather well,i wonder what's wrong'thought konde confuzed**

**As soon as the door closed chuchii screamed her head off and accedentily broke a stone rock thing in the form of a dolphin!**

**"nevermind"said konde.**

**6 hours later**

**"I'm home!"said chuchii wiping her eyes**

**"ok,well let's go!"said konde**

**"were are we moving?"said chuchii**

**"You know your favorite show dance, dance shinobi!"said konde**

**"ya!i love it!"said chuchii**

**"Well,were,kinda,well,were,WERE MOVING TO THE SHINOBI WORLD!TO THE FIRE COUNTRY,IN THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE,IN KONOHA!"said an out of breath konde**

**"Yes!"said chuchii happyily!**

**"well were also, going to live with my sister"said konde**

**"i'm actually going to meet some of my family!"said chuchii**

**"well,she is your mother"said konde**

**"WHAT!REALLY!IM GOING TO MEET MY MOM!I CANNOT WAIT!I HAVE BEEN WAITING MY WHOLE LIFE!but why did'nt i stay with her in the shinobi world???"said chuchii crying with joy**

**"well there was a war and your mom and dad wanted you safe so, they sent you with me!"said konde**

**"also, you have a brother!"said konde**

**"Thank's for ruining my happy moment konde,but at least i won't be and only child"said chuchii**

**"okay were here!"said konde**

**"that was quick!!!!"said chuchii**

**plz review and you will get a hug from chibi gaara!chuchii**


	4. Back Home!

Chpt.5- Back home!

**While konde and chuchii were walking to the house some pervert came up and grabbed chuchii's butt,as soon as chuchii felt him touch her she smacked him upside the head then did a backflip and perpously kicked him in the jaw witch broke his jaw!**

**"YOU PERVERT!!!"said chuchii angrily.**

**"There's a hell lot more were that came from honey!"said konde laughing**

**"Thanks for the update konde!"said chuchii sarcasticly**

**"well were almost there!"said konde**

**"I cannot wait!"said chuchii while looking out for perverts when**

**"BAM"**

**"OMG,i'm so sorry i didn't watch were i was going"said chuchii exitedly**

**"no,no,no it's fine people run into me all the time it's nothing!"said the stranger**

**"Well,i'm chuchii!i just moved here so,im new to everything!"said chuchii**

**"Hey,your the new student iruka was talking about!Well i'm mikera uchiha!"said mikera**

**"well,bye i'll see you around sometime!"said chuchii**

**"ya,see you sometime bye!"said mikera**

**"already made a new friend!"said konde**

**"i know pretty fast!"said chuchii**

**They walked for about 2 more hours then...**

**"Were here!Brace yourself chuchii"said konde**

**"O-o-o-k-k-k!"said chuchii**

**When they knocked on the door when the person answered it she nearly fainted with tears of joy!Then shikamaru and shikato came to the door and had the same reactions exept shikamaru didn't cry!and they attacked her with hugs saying "i've missed you or "im so glad your back!after that was over they led her to the empt room witch is her room!**

**"Thanks mom for letting aunt konde stay!"said chuchii**

**"of coarse she's my sister!"said yoshino**

**(chuchii is already used to her family know!only 15minutes!)**

**"anyway when do i start academy?"said chuchii(konde talked to her about a lot of stuff on the walk!)**

**"next week!"said shikato**

**"well,i'm going to take a nap!"said chuchii **

**"ok,want me to wake you up in an hour?!"said shikamaru**

**"ya,just don't wack me!okay!"said chuchii**

**"how troublesome!"said shikamaru!**

**PLZ R&R!HOPE YOU LIKED IT!chuchii nara**


End file.
